


We Are The Kings and Queens

by MageOfTheLufaines



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Kings, Fighting, Human Names, King!Nordics, Multi, Rating May Change, Sex in later chapters, Violence, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land ruled by monarchy, four young men take vengeance on the king believing that he was wrongly appointed heir to the throne. What begins as a planned attack turns into a set of deadly challenges that will test each man. What will happen to the kingdom when the throne is taken over? And, despite all the chaos, can these men find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based loosely on the Achievement Hunter 'King Series'. The idea is to have a set of four challenges for each new king and to incorporate a story of betrayal etc. into it. Chapters will also get longer the more ideas I have haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, feedback is appreciated!

Long ago, in a time where the kingdoms were home to many fantastical beasts, monarchs ruled the land. These monarchs decided everything, from wages of their people to what crimes were punishable by death. They were fearsome rulers, forcing their opinions onto their subjects. Yet they weren't completely devoid of care or emotion. Many would rule peacefully, making sure their people were happy and that living conditions were well. 

Berwald was born into one such town, growing up to become a handsome and powerful young man. He became part of the king's guards, slowly climbing up the ranks before finally become his personal protector. This king had no heirs, which was odd but accepted, and his time was slowly coming to an end. So he did what he thought was right and appointed Berwald as heir to the throne. 

When he finally passed away, Berwald took the crown and his inauguration ceremony took place. As people celebrated, four young men watched with jealousy. They had also been part of the guard, yet had never once been promoted like Berwald had. They believed his coronation was unfair and decided that they'd do everything in their power to overthrow the new king. 

What they didn't know was that Berwald was prepared. He was willing to give up his seat on the throne and pass it to one of the other four if they completed a set of challenges.

Thus began a tale of betrayal, love, murder and deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of my fanfic based on the Achievement Hunter 'King' series. It uses the concept of challenges to earn points which will then lead to the king being overthrown yet it's intergrated into an actual storyline.


	2. Creation Of The Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald decides to have a bit of fun and creates the challenges.

It was a warm spring day and the palace was bustling with activity. Various people were organising things for their king, whether it be food or important events that were to happen that week. Berwald was in his sleeping quarters getting into his robes. He sighed as he stared at himself, still unable to believe that he'd managed to become king. It was odd for someone not born into the monarchy to be given the throne. After making sure he was properly dressed, Berwald headed off to the throne room.

Entering the throne room always managed to take the king's breath away and today was no exception. Lining the walls were large tapestries depicting former rulers and grand events. These were protected at night by velvet curtains. The flooring was adorned with a thick carpet that was cleaned almost everyday, and despite that its pattern never seemed to fade away. On the ceiling hung a large chandelier, beset with small crystals. These crystals refracted the sunlight, projecting speckles of light across the wall. But the most beautiful part of the room was the throne itself, situated on a raise platform at the far end. The throne was made of the finest gold, carved to look like a lion. The colours of the throne were changed when a new king arrived. For Berwald, it was a mixture of deep blues and yellows, represented in the iconic cross of their kingdom. 

He was about to take a seat on the throne when the door opened, accompanied by the soft clanking of armour. He turned around, eyes narrowing when he saw four guards standing there. He knew these four well. 

First was the sharp eye sniper, Tino Väinämöinen. Berwald had to admit that he was extremely cute, with pale blonde hair, deep violet eyes and a slightly chubby face, but he knew not to mess with him. The man could easily fight them all and had unnaturally fast attacks. He was even more deadly when he used his gun properly. There would be no chance of surviving if he managed to get someone in his line of sight. 

Second were the two brothers, Eiríkur and Sigurd. Both were silent yet they knew powerful spells and could summon monsters so it was best to not get on their bad side. Eiríkur was a bit more talkative than his brother and was easier to read. That didn't mean Berwald trusted him. He was very odd and would sometimes act brash, getting people in danger if need be. Sigurd, on the other hand, was calculating and calm. Nothing would faze him and it didn't help that he was impossible to read. Together they were a deadly pair, not ones to be messed with.

Lastly, standing in his arrogant way with his axe across his shoulders, was Mathias Kohler. He was the most dangerous of the four strength wise but he never used his head during battles. Most of the time, he would attack wildly with no coordination at all. However, that was his special trait. The lack of coordination meant that the enemy would be confused, giving him the perfect opportunity to attack. His strength in combat was on the same level as Berwald's and during sparring practise they would have had to call fights off due to stalemates. 

“I bet ya dying ta know why we're here, aren't ya Your Majesty?” Mathias called, his loud and mocking voice seeming to fill the whole room. His tone didn't bother the king though.

“Actually I have a good idea as t' why you're here...” he replied, his face neutral as he took his seat. 

“Oh really? Then ya know that we're not happy, right?” he asked, his axe tapping against his shoulders. 

“As king, it's m' duty t' make sure everyone 's happy,” Berwald explained, finding it amusing how Mathias' eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Does that include kicking ya off the throne?” Mathias retorted, his voice low. 

A chuckle escaped Berwald's mouth as he placed his sword across his lap. He didn't bother replying to his questioning, using his actions to speak for him. Mathias growled, getting ready to lash out before Sigurd placed a hand on his arm, holding him back with just a look.

“Fighting will only get us kicked out of the kingdom we want to rule, you should know that Mathias,” Sigurd warned, his dark blue eyes scrutinizing the king. Only these four would dare defy the rules of their kingdom. 

“S', you don't like th' fact I got promoted up th' ranks 'f our guard...” Berwald stated, stroking his chin slowly as he thought to himself. 

“We believe that one of us is better suited for the throne,” Tino told Berwald, his normally soft looking face now one of disgust.

“And how would you decide? Fight?” Berwald asked. Four people couldn't rule at the same time, it was physically impossible. 

“Exactly.”

Berwald gave a very small smirk at his answer, closing his eyes and pushing his glasses up his nose. As king, life did get rather dull at times so he'd decided to spice things up a bit. It was even better now that he had four willing subjects that he could play with. It would also be a test, to see how well these four could rule a kingdom. 

With the majestic grace kings seemed to possess, Berwald stood and unsheathed his sword. He flourished his cape, exposing his navy robes that were decorated with tints of pale yellow. His sword shone in his hand, the topaz that sat on the pommel glittering as well. Elegantly, he pointed the sword at the four guards, watching as they stepped back and got into defensive stances. 

“Loyal subjects, from this day on you will prove your worth. I will devise challenges that you must complete, with proof 'f their completion. These challenges will b' dangerous and will test you all, but each challenge will gain you one point. A collection 'f four points grants you th' throne,” he explained, watching their faces. 

“Four points? Is that all ya got?” Mathias sneered, his cocky nature getting the best of him. 

“Like I said, they will b' dangerous. Meet me 't the docks at sunset. I will issue you your very first challenge.” 

After that order he bashed his sword on the floor, splintering the wood. The four guards took that as their order to leave and left the throne room, not noticing Berwald's smirk of delight.


	3. The first challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald creates the first challenge involving a dragon and her scales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was out much later than I wanted it to be due to firstly, my harddrive getting destroyed and secondly the fact that exams have gotten in the way and caused me to get really bad writer's block. There is a lot of talking in this chapter, I'm sorry about that. I promise you that there will be drama and whatnot soon!

Berwald watched as the slowly vanishing sunlight cast shimmering specks of light along the calm waters of the harbour. The mountains in the distance were now just dim silhouettes as the sun made it's way down to the horizon so the moon could rise up for the night. A couple of boats bobbed on the waves, their moorings clanking together occasionally. Atop a mast, a lone seagull cried out before falling silent as it preened its feathers slowly, still managing to keep perfect balance despite its small perch. It was a peaceful scene, and the king could simply forget about any worries he had whilst watching the water below.

After a few minutes of watching, however, he heard the familiar sound of boots upon the wooden boards of the harbour. At least his men had kept to their word and were willing to listen to his idea.

“It’s nice t’ know you’re willing...” he commented as they all stopped around him. “We want this throne more than ya believe we do,” came Mathias’ voice. Berwald simply nodded before turning to face them, inspecting the concentration on their faces. They were obviously prepared.

“So, what’s this first challenge?” Tino asked, tapping his foot on the wood. Berwald gestured to the mountains, making them all turn their heads to the direction of it.

“Climb some mountains?” was Mathias’ reply.

“If only 't was that easy,” he said before smirking. “You know that there's rumours 'f a dragon hiding there?”

“They're just tales, my liege,”Sigurd muttered, not believing him. Dragons died out long, long ago.

“Or s' you believe,” he countered before continuing. “I have seen th' dragon that lives there. She's guarding a horde 'f eggs right now and she resides in a cave on top th' highest peak.”

“You want us to kill would could be the last dragon?” Tino exclaimed, jumping to conclusions. “If you do kill her I will behead you,” he warned shaking his head. “No. I want you t' retrieve a scale.” “

That it? A scale? Who do ya take us for, sire?” Mathias spat, getting out his axe and pointing it at the king. Berwald didn't even flinch at the steel facing him, he simply chuckled. “You're all a bunch 'f fools. Now follow me,” came his soft reply as he walked off. The others muttered among themselves angrily before following his orders.

They were led past the castle grounds to the back of the castle itself, where a small hut made of stone stood. It seemed rather derelict, covered in vines that clung to the bricks as if marking their territory. The door creaked as Berwald pushed it open, breaking apart a few cobwebs to get in properly before stepping towards a lever and pulling it down. The warriors all looked confused when they heard a rumbling from within before part of the wall slid away to reveal a few steps leading down to lit up passage way.

“What the hell is this?” Mathias asked, eyes wide and he looked down at the passage.

“This is a storage for weapons 'nd armour,” Berwald explained as he led them down the passage to a door almost at the very end. He took out a key from around his neck and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a room full of armour each carved with a dragon.

“No way...” Tino breathed in awe as he stepped forward, his hand tracing the armour. “This is the armour of the dragoons! It's made from actual dragon scales,” he explained, grinning when the king nodded.

“This 's what the dragoons use as armour. It's light yet very hard t' pierce. However we're in need 'f more. It is said that one scale can b' melted down t' produce an alloy that mixes with steel.”

“So if that's the case, you could use one scale to make a full set of armour... well almost a full set,” Sigurd explained, with a look of concentration.

“Exactly. So here's my mission. I want you t' head off to th' mountains and retrieve a scale for me. Th' first one back wins the point. Sound simple enough?” he asked.

“How will you know we haven't cheated?” Eiríkur questioned to which Berwald opened a small chest that contained five gauntlets, each with a small jewel they'd never seen before embedded into it. The jewel seemed to contained a dark fog that swirled about ominously.

“Gauntlets with funky jewels?” Mathias muttered as he looked at the pieces of armour.

“They're not just 'ny jewel. They let me track your every movement as long as I have a source 'f water to look into,” Berwald told them, passing them the gauntlets and making them put it on. “You have one day t' get everything ready. By this time tomorrow, if you are not ready then you're disqualified.”

Each contestant saluted before heading off, ready to take on their very first challenge to claim the throne. The next few days would test their skills more than they'd ever been tested before.


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors get ready for their very first challenge.

Each soldier made their way out of the armoury, thinking of an individual way to get what was needed to secure a point. They were all too on edge to even think about sleeping properly as they headed off to the resting quarters. Tino frowned to himself, lost in his thoughts of the best way to strike at a dragon. With his guns, he had an advantage as he could shoot from a long distance away. All he needed was a way to stop Sigurd from using his magic yet that was no easy challenge. Sigurd was powerful and cunning. Mixing those two together meant that he'd have his work cut out for him and that was not good. 

Think Tino, think! He thought to himself as he entered his chambers, locking the door behind him.

The chamber rooms themselves were rather simplistic. They were small with one wall covered by the flag of the kingdom; which was changed with every new king to take the throne. On the right hand wall was a single bed. They weren't the comfiest, definitely not like the king's bed, but they were a place to rest. In one corner stood a mannequin for armour so that it was kept clean. Next to it was a small chest for any items for weapons- arrow heads, bullets, stones to sharpen swords etcetera. Against the left wall was a chest of drawers for spare tunics and other clothing. Above this was a large wall hanger on which rested Tino's prized possession, his sniper rifle. It was the oldest of its kind yet it had been given to him by his father who had passed away the year before. He wouldn't dare use it until the time was right. 

Finally, next to the drawers, was a small stand on which there were five different types of rifles. The largest one was at the end and was the one which was the most powerful. If it could cut through dragon skin and possibly armour, he might have an advantage and a way to obtain that dragon scale. 

“I'll need something magic resistant...” he muttered to himself as he took off his armour, placing the gauntlet on the bedside table next to the bed. “If I can stop the brother's magic, all I'd need would be to stop Mathias- definitely an easy job.” 

He continued muttering to himself as he got changed into his night gown, curling up in his bed before finally blowing out the candle and letting sleep take over. 

**

The knights were up way before the morning bell, each donning their armour and holstering weapons or preparing magic. The sleep they'd gotten would have to be enough for their journey; none of them planned on resting along the way. Tino had decided to set off at midday, giving him enough time to prepare properly. He'd pick the fastest horse, the toughest armour and, most importantly, enchant his items with fire resistance.

Mathias, on the other hand, went for another way to get the dragon. He relied on his strength and how he used his weapons to help him. He picked the lightest armour, giving him enough room to climb up to higher points and strike down. He chose his bluntest axe so that he could strike the dragon but not harm her badly. The few wounds she would get would simply heal within a few days. Finally, he decided against fire resistance. A shield would suffice for him. 

As he made his way out of the room, he saw Sigurd walking off towards the library. He stood there, watching as the other knight climbed the stairs to the upper floors. 

“So Sigurd doesn't know 'bout this dragon? I thought he would do, what with all those books he reads,” Mathias muttered to himself, frowning slightly. There was a chance to force Sigurd to give him information but he'd obviously have to wait. However, if Sigurd didn't know much about the dragon, then Berwald had obviously picked the opponent wisely. 

“You know, you could always go up and find out things for yourself,” a voice from behind him said and he turned to see Eiríkur walking over. 

“That's way too easy,” Mathias retorted, a smirk covering his lips. “Ya ready for the fight?”

“As ready as I'll ever be...” Eiríkur muttered, though a look of fear crossed his face for a split second. 

“Oh come on, you'll be okay!” he tried to reassure. Eiríkur simply looked away, not saying another word as he walked off to sort out his own things. 

With a heavy sigh, Mathias walked off to the stables, hoping to get himself a fast enough horse. 

**

Sigurd frowned to himself as he pored over the books, wondering just what type of dragon they'd be up against. He had read about them in the past, when long ago one king used dragons to claim the throne and treated them as his pets. Stories say that he was eaten by them, and so they had to be slaughtered. His lips were pursed together in a thin line while his finger glided over the crumpled and aged paper, reading the limited notes their library had about dragon behaviour. 

“They're ferocious, yes, but what else? What about a mother and her eggs?” he muttered to himself as his eyes skimmed across the words. 

“Are you by any chance looking into dragons?” someone asked beside him and he startled, looking up to see one of the members of the magic occult standing beside him. He was a young man by the name of Arthur, recognised mostly by the thick eyebrows he possessed. 

“Arthur, what are you doing here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and scrutinizing him. 

“Am I not allowed to look through the library or something? I don't think the king ever told me something like that... why on earth do you want to find something about dragons?” 

Sigurd frowned and wondered if he should explain about the challenges that Berwald had devised for them. “It's of personal interest and you'd best not ask anymore questions,” was his response. He didn't trust Arthur with the knowledge that the king was willing to lose his seat on the throne for a bit of fun. 

Arthur simply shrugged before taking a book and opening it up to a page about dragons. “They're temperamental creatures. One false move and you will be dead- not that you will be fighting one as there's none left. Mothers were said to have been quite docile until their brood is threatened,” he explained as he read from the book. 

“When was that written?” Sigurd queried, looking over his shoulder. 

“During the time king Heimart Stillfall, you know the guy with the dragons, ruled the kingdom,” came Arthur's response. 

“Who was it written by?” he further questioned. 

“Baron Anselmus. Pretty important guy actually. One of the finest barons of his time.” 

“I'm guessing he worked alongside Heimart? If so he knew what he was talking about...”

“Exactly. So worked alongside the beasts with his king,” Arthur explained just as Eiríkur came up to the library. 

“You know that Mathias will be interrogating you for information, right?” he asked his brother as he went over to the table. 

“If he does I'll just ignore him. He's not getting any of this information,” Sigurd replied, shooing Arthur off with a flick of his hand. He wasn't one of say thank you, but he was glad Arthur was there to help. Arthur simply nodded, wished them luck and walked off out of the library. 

“You didn't tell him, did you?” Eiríkur asked, frowning slightly. 

“Why the hell would I do that? No, Berwald's plans are safe with us only. So, how have you prepared?” 

“Everything is enchanted with fire resistance, just like you asked. It will last the majority of the challenge, hopefully. I've acquired healing balms in case we get burnt and our swords are enchanted to that they won't hurt the dragon badly,” Eiríkur explained, watching his brother nod. 

“Very good. This is the only challenge I plan to work alongside you, you know that right?” 

“Of course, you hope to get the throne and I won't be so easy to defeat,” came Eiríkur's response to which Sigurd smirked. 

“Very well then brother... we should get our horses. Arthur was wise enough to tell me a bit of information about our dragon. Enough for us to be safe, anyway,” Sigurd explained as he closed the book and stood up. 

Eiríkur simply nodded and headed off with Sigurd in tow. Now, all the knights were prepared and they were ready to head off, each with a plan of victory milling around in their minds. From the throne room, Berwald watched in a pool of water as each knight headed to the stables. A smirk was on his lips as he wondered who would win. Now all he had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one finished. This will slowly be updated more and more, hopefully, as I have a plan of what I want to do. Just be patient and more chapters will be coming soon!


End file.
